¿Dónde estás?
by Cintriux
Summary: No tenía sentido seguir en esta ciudad donde las personas no confiaban en mi… así que, yo podía hacer lo que quisiera, podía largarme de esta ciudad en donde alguna vez había amado, en donde había sido feliz, donde algunos me dieron una segunda oportunidad...y donde, me traiciono la persona en la que confié.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola Gente! Soy yo de nuevo… solo que esta vez, les traigo un fic de mi pareja favorita XD Flinx! Ellos no tienen muchos fics… así que, yo como: ¿Flinxerniana? (Me lo acabo de inventar) ¡Les traigo esta historia! Me inspire en el libro ''Ciudades de Papel'' les recomiendo que lo lean es hermoso. *-* Aparte de eso quería informarles que he estado mejorando mi escritura por esas personitas bellas que les gustan mis fics. :) Este fic no será de humor… ya que quería saber si era buena en otro tipo de género. **

**PD: los personajes no me perteneces… solo la historia y el titulo como Flinxerniana.**

* * *

><p>Las calles de Keystone se encontraban rodeadas de personas que caminaban de manera tranquila y otras que caminaban apresuradas por su trabajo o algún otro asunto que ni me importaba en este momento. ''¡Lo odio! ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de él!'' Pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de contener las lágrimas de rabia y tristeza, no quería que todas las personas me vieran llorar, apreté los puños mientras me decía mentalmente: ''Llorar es para los débiles.'' Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, tan rápido como él… podía sentir como las personas me lanzaban miradas de desaprobación y podía escuchar como murmuraban cosas, porque después de todo, solo era la villana que cambio de bando al enamorarse del bienhechor, y ahora que él no estaba a mi lado… no tenía sentido seguir en esta ciudad donde las personas no confiaban en mi… así que, yo podía hacer lo que quisiera, podía largarme de esta ciudad en donde alguna vez había amado, en donde había sido feliz, donde algunos me dieron una segunda oportunidad… y donde, me traiciono la persona en la que confié, la persona que me hizo creer que podía hacerlo mejor, la persona que me dijo que era más que simple mala suerte…<p>

* * *

><p>Finalmente había terminado la misión que tenía en Jump City junto con los Titanes, Jinx no quiso acompañarme en la misión ya que según ella, Artemisa también estaría ahí y no quería ''interrumpir'' nada… estaba cansado y lo único que quería era dormir…<p>

—¡Jinxy! ¡Ya llegue!—dije mientras entraba con unas rosas rojas en mano al apartamento que compartía con mi novia, me sentía confundido, desde que llego Artemisa; mi ex novia y ex compañera de equipo… sentía como si Jinx se estuviera alejando poco a poco de mi… la semana pasada; estuvimos peleando a cada rato, pero estos últimos días… Jinx apenas y me dirigía la palabra… no le importaba lo que hiciera o lo que dijera, ella simplemente me ignoraba. Aún recuerdo lo que paso en la última pelea:

_Habíamos terminado una misión con los Titanes, así que decidimos dirigirnos a nuestro apartamento, entramos y justo cuando cerré la puerta empezó a gritarme como loca._

—_¡Eres un imbécil! ¡No puedo creer que coquetees con cada chica que se te ponga enfrente!— grito Jinx roja de la ira mientras apretaba sus puños. _

—_¡¿Es un crimen que me parezcan bonitas otras chicas?! ¡Todo lo que hice fue saludar a Artemisa!— le respondí igual de enojado. _

—_¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Tú le estabas viendo el trasero!— grito furiosa y con los ojos rosa brillante. _

—_¡Por Dios Jinx! ¡Estaba de espaldas! ¡Era imposible no verlo!— le conteste alzando la voz mientras ella volteaba para no verme a los ojos. —Eres demasiado celosa y controladora.— susurre enojado y era verdad… Jinx era muy celosa; cuando fue la carrera contra Mas y Menos, según ella, yo estaba ''coqueteando'' e hizo que perdiera y me humillo en frente de cientos de personas._

—_¡Oh! ¡¿En serio?!— grito mientras veía como de sus manos estaba a punto de salir un hexagonal. _

—_Al menos Artemisa no era así.— murmure furioso por el escándalo de niña berrinchuda que estaba haciendo Jinx._

—_¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!— grito furiosa mientras que sus ojos se tornaban de un rosa brillante y hacia explotar los focos de la sala. _

—_¡DIJE QUE AL MENOS ARTEMISA NO ERA ASÍ!— le respondí de la misma manera, pude ver en sus ojos como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera roto, ella simplemente se dirigió a su habitación y cerro la puerta de golpe… después de ver su reacción me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, acelere hacia la puerta de su habitación y toque… no hubo respuesta. —¡Jinxy! Abre la puerta.— le dije con preocupación en mi voz y otra vez no hubo respuesta. ''¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy un idiota! Y no vibrare mis moléculas por esa puerta… la última vez que lo hice casi no salgo con vida.'' Pensé mientras volvía a intentar obtener una respuesta. —¡Jinxy! Abre la puerta por favor.— le suplique. —¡Jinx! Abre la puerta.— le roge desesperadamente. _

—_¡Déjame en paz!¡¿Por qué mejor no te vas con la arquera ya que tanto te gusta?!— me grito desde el otro lado de la puerta, haciéndome enojar._

—_¡Bien! ¡Si eso quieres! ¡Me voy con Artemisa!—le conteste esperando que me dijera o gritara algo más… no obtuve respuesta y eso fue lo que más me decepciono. _

—¡Jinxy!— volví a repetir desde la sala de estar, esperando que al menos me respondiera algo esta vez… me dirigí a la puerta de su habitación, gire la perilla y lo que más me extraño fue que no tenia seguro, así que decidí abrir la puerta, esperando encontrar a Jinxy acostada en su cama dibujando esos unicornios que tanto le gustan… grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi su habitación hecha un desastre, como si hubiera ocurrido un terremoto o hubiera pasado un tornado por ahí…''¡¿Qué ocurrió aquí?! ¡¿Dónde está Jinxy?!'' pensaba entrando en pánico mientras revisaba cada habitación del apartamento. ''¡Mierda!'' me dije mentalmente mientras volvía entrar a la habitación de Jinx, esperando encontrar algo, una pista o cualquier cosa…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tengo futuro como escritora o debería dedicarme a hacer malabares en los semáforos? <strong>

**¡Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo! Y si no les gusto… pues que le voy a hacer. Sé que quieren saber cómo ocurrió todo esto… así que en el siguiente capítulo será el verdadero comienzo… este capítulo solo fue para interesarlos. Dejen sus reviews si quieren que continúe. **


	2. Insomnia

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo :D espero que les guste… porque he tratado que quedara perfecto y no sé si lo he logrado, mi objetivo será ponerlos sentimentales en este fic! sin más que decir… ¡empecemos!**

**PD: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>''¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Jinxy! ¡¿Dónde estás?!'' pensé más despierto que nunca, tratando de encontrar algo en su habitación, pero no pareciera que faltaran cosas, así que tome la decisión de llamar a Robín.<p>

—RobinnecesitotuayudaJinxynoestaporningunaparte…—dije desesperadamente.

—Kid Flash, habla más lento.—me contesto confundido mientras que yo tomaba aire para decirle lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Jinxy no está!—dije preocupado por lo que le pudo pasar.

—Escúchame Wally, ella es lo suficientemente grande para hacerse responsable de sí misma.—me respondió tratando de calmarme.—Lo más probable es que haya ido al supermercado o al centro comercial… ya verás que va a regresar.

—Tú no entiendes… ¿y si la secuestraron? ¿Y si la están torturando en este momento?—le dije mientras mi corazón se aceleraba de lo asustado que estaba por imaginarme tales cosas.

—Wally… ella puede cuidarse sola, espera a que regrese…—me contesto Robín tranquilo por la situación, así que le corte la llamada. ''¡¿Como se supone que voy a poder dormir en una situación como esta?!'' me preguntaba mientras apagaba la luz y me recostaba en el sofá de la sala… recordé el día siguiente de la maratón de películas que tuve con Jinxy:

_El día más largo de mi vida empezó con retraso. Me levante tarde porque me entretuve viendo películas animadas con Jinxy la noche anterior… ¡Por Dios! Eran las diez y media de la mañana, era la primera vez que me despertaba a esa hora, así que me dirigí en un flash al baño… en menos de un segundo ya estaba listo para iniciar el día o lo que quedaba de el, acelere hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Espere un buen tiempo para que mi Jinxy se despertara, pero al parecer tendría que despertarla ya que eran las once de la mañana y ella aún no se levantaba. Me dirigí a la puerta de su habitación y toque. —¡Jinxy! ¡A levantarse!—dije esperando escuchar una respuesta, lo único que escuche fue un gruñido de su parte… entonces empecé a tocar la puerta varias veces esperando a que saliera de su habitación. —¡Vamos Jinxy no seas haragana!—en ese momento ella giro la perilla y salió de la habitación, aún con su pijama de claveras, con el cabello revuelto, abrazando a un peluche de unicornio que le había regalado y con una cobija que la llevaba arrastrada._

—_¡Te vez adorable!—le dije… sin sus botas de plataforma era tan bajita, me llegaba unos centímetros abajo del hombro y se veía tan diminuta. _

—_Cállate…—respondió desviando la mirada y con un sonrojo mientras se dirigía al sofá de la sala. —Déjame dormir.—dijo acurrucándose en el sofá y abrazando su unicornio. _

—_Bella durmiente, acabo de prepararte el desayuno.—comente mientras ella simplemente me lanzaba una mirada asesina, en ese momento empezaron a sonar nuestros comunicadores que se encontraban en una mesita cerca del sofá, Jinx simplemente ignoro y se tapo con la cobija, lo que significaba que yo tendría que contestarle a Robín. _

—_¡Kid Flash! ¡Te he estado llamando cientos de veces!—dijo Robín completamente furioso.—Y no puedo creer que Jinx tampoco se dignara a contestar su comunicador. _

—_Tranquilo Robín ¿Cuál es la emergencia?—lo interrumpí esperando que fuera algo importante._

—_Es mejor que vengas aquí a la Torre.—contesto cortando la llamada. ''¡Genial! Lo más probable es que me aplique una de esas torturas al estilo Batman.'' Pensé mientras cargaba a Jinx y corría hacia Jump City… solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando llegamos a la torre._

—_¡Eres un idiota!—me grito Jinxy por traerla a la torre en pijama. _

—_Vaya… ya no soy la única que piensa así de Wally.—comento una voz que no había escuchado desde hace varios años atrás._

—_¿Wally?—susurro Jinx._

—_¡Arty! ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunte a Artemisa sorprendido por verla aquí. _

—_Eso es lo único que vas a decirme después de tantos años… sigues igual, vigilante de la bahía.—me respondió mientras que Jinxy solo se cruzaba de brazos. _

—_¿Quién eres tú?—le pregunto Jinxy con una mirada desafiante. _

—_¡Ohh! Es verdad, como la señorita modales no nos presento… mi nombre es Artemisa, era la compañera del idiota ese. —le contesto con una sonrisa mientras Jinxy la veía de pies a cabeza. ''¡¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?!'' pensaba viendo a mi novia que me tomaba de la mano y veía a Arty con el seño fruncido.—¿y tú eres?_

—_Jinx—respondió Jinxy apretándome la mano mientras que Arty alzaba una ceja.—¿Dónde está Robín?—le pregunto mi novia a Artemisa._

—_Está hablando con Batman.—le respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

—_¡¿Batman esta aquí?!—le pregunte completamente sorprendido._

—_Están hablando por video llamada…_

—_¿Y los demás titanes?—pregunto Jinxy enojada._

—_Oye… no es como si los hubiera matado o algo así… están entrenando, Robín ha cambiado mucho…—comento Arty cruzándose de brazos._

—_¿Desde cuándo conoces a ''Wally''?—pregunto Jinxy haciendo énfasis en mi verdadero nombre._

—_Vamos a ver para que nos quería Robín aquí.—dije tratando de intervenir en ese tema._

''¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Artemisa a quien asignaran para esa misión?'' me preguntaba en la oscura noche silenciosa, las cosas no eran así cuando Jinxy estaba aquí… ''¿Dónde estás Jinxy?''

* * *

><p>Sentía como si hubiera caminado cientos de kilómetros, me dolían las piernas, las calles estaban desoladas, todo estaba tan silencioso y no había ni un lugar para dormir… hasta que vi la fábrica abandonada que había estado buscando, era eso o dormir en la calle, así que me encogí de hombros y me dirigí hacia esa fábrica que tenia las puertas cerradas con unas tablas de madera. ''Nada que no se pueda resolver con un hexagonal.'' Me dije con una sonrisa destruyendo la puerta, entre a ese lugar que se encontraba lleno de polvo, cajas apiladas en inmensas estanterías, se podían escuchar como las lagartijas se arrastraban por las paredes y el suelo… me daba escalofríos de solo pensar que tendría que dormir en este lugar. ''ya sabes Jinx, las lagartijas no te pueden hacer daño.'' Me decía mientras sacaba de mi mochila una cobija y me sentaba en el frio suelo, lo bueno era que al menos la luz de la luna entraba por una ventana…<p>

—_¡¿Por qué no me dijiste tu verdadero nombre?!—le pregunte enojada mientras caminábamos hacia la sala de la torre. _

—_Te lo iba a decir…—me contesto Kid Flash, aún no me acostumbraba a llamarlo Wally._

—_¡Ohh! ¿Y cuando se suponía que sería eso? ¿Cuándo confiaras en mí? ¿Cuándo estuvieras lo suficientemente seguro de que no te traicionaría? ¡Yo cambie por ti! —le respondí más enojada que nunca. —¿Por qué se lo dijiste a esa rubia?—pregunte con los brazos cruzados._

—_Jinxy… ya te lo dije, ella era mi compañera de equipo.—me contesto tratando de ''calmarme.''_

—_¿A si? ¿Y yo como tu novia no tengo derecho a saber el verdadero nombre de mi novio? ¿O acaso confías más en ella que en mí?—pregunte completamente indignada y decepcionada que él no pudiera depositar algo de confianza en mí._

—_Jinxy… hablaremos de esto en nuestro apartamento.—dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro. _

—_Bien…—dije accediendo mientras soplando un mechón de cabello que tenía en la cara._

''¿Por qué no confía en mí?'' me pregunte con un horrible dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta mientras abrazaba mis piernas con fuerza, me cubrí con mi cobija y observe la luna por unos minutos…

* * *

><p>Vi la hora en el reloj de la sala, era la una de la madrugada y Jinxy no había regresado… tome mi comunicador y llame a Robín.<p>

—Kid… ¿Sabes la hora que es?—pregunto un somnoliento Robín.

—¡Me importa una mierda la hora que es! Robín, Jinx no ha regresado… tienes que ayudarme a buscarla, con la tecnología de Cyborg será fácil encontrarla… por favor ayúdame.—suplique desesperadamente.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde… ahora, déjame dormir.—dijo mientras cortaba la llamada. ''Solo espero que estés bien Jinxy… en donde quiera que te encuentres.'' Pensé, intentando poder dormir aunque sea una hora.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Sinceramente me pareció más conveniente hacer flash backs… ¡díganme si les gusto el capitulo! Espero sus Reviews XD<strong>


	3. Tiempo

**¡Hola! Saben, no entiendo porque últimamente he estado muy sentimental… ¡Ya no me reconozco! Nah… son bromas, pero la verdad es que soy una sentimental… ^^ Me he dedicado a escuchar canciones deprimentes y cantarlas con mis amigos a todo ****pulmón... **

**Comencemos con el capitulo: **

* * *

><p>Tenía miedo… este lugar no se parecía en NADA al apartamento que compartía con Wally… no podía conciliar el sueño, simplemente no podía… este lugar era tan deprimente y solitario, saque mi cuaderno de dibujo, en una de las ultimas paginas tenía un mapa doblado donde había marcado la ruta que tomaría, lo desdoble y lo coloque en una de las cajas polvorientas que estaba tirada en el suelo. Tenía que pasar a un supermercado por provisiones y cosas para cambiar de identidad… estaba a sesenta y ocho kilómetros de este lugar. Vi mi reloj de mano y eran las dos de la madrugada, saldría de aquí en este momento para estar en ese supermercado justo en la hora que abrían. Recogí mi cobija que tenía en el suelo y la guarde en mi mochila junto con mi cuaderno de dibujo y el mapa ya doblado, me dirigí a la salida y empecé a caminar de nuevo…<p>

—_Muy bien Wally, cuéntame todo.— le ordene mientras entrabamos al apartamento y me sentaba en el sofá._

—_Ehh… ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?—pregunto de manera nerviosa, rascándose la parte posterior del cuello._

—_Pues… ¡Desde el principio! ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Solo eran compa__ñeros?_

—_Wow… no tan rápido Jinxy... y es curioso que yo haya dicho esa frase.—me interrumpió el chico más rápido del mundo, sentándose a la par mía. —Mira… nos conocemos desde hace tres años, la Liga de la Justicia había formado un equipo de jóvenes héroes y como Artemisa era la compañera de Flecha Verde, entro al equipo.—explico Wally._

—_Oye… ¿no se suponía que Veloz era el compañero de Flecha Verde?—pregunte rápidamente. _

—_Sí, pero dejo de trabajar con él porque quería trabajar solo.—respondió._

—_¿Así que solo eran buenos compañeros?—pregunte con curiosidad._

—_Ehh… no exactamente…—murmuro con nerviosismo y luego dijo algo que no entendí. _

—_¡Contéstame!—dije enojada cruzándome de brazos._

—_Éramos novios…—respondió viendo para el suelo mientras que yo simplemente apretaba los dientes, después de un buen rato tome aire para interrogarlo de manera amable._

—_Así que, eran novios… ¿Cómo paso eso?—pregunte tranquilamente intentando no gritarle al muy idiota._

—_Jinxy… ¡Apiádate de mí! Es incomodo contarle a mi actual novia lo que paso con mi ex novia…—suplico el pendejo tomándome de las manos. _

— _Prometiste que me dirías todo cuando estuviéramos en el apartamento… ahora, contesta la pregunta.—dije mientras rompía el apretón de manos que me estaba dando mi idiota. _

—_Bien, bien… pero no te pongas así… Antes; Arty y yo nos llevábamos de la patada, en todas las misiones nos peleábamos, yo coqueteaba con la Señorita Marciana, hasta que un día… empecé a tener sentimientos fuertes por Artemisa, no sé como paso, simplemente comencé a verla de manera diferente… nos eligieron para una misión en donde Arty salió gravemente herida, en ese momento me sentí tan impotente, creía que la perdería para siempre y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba tan enamorado de ella…_

—_¿Aún sientes algo por ella?—pregunte en voz baja y con algo de miedo, por Dios… tenía miedo de que MI idiota regresara con ella. _

—_Bueno, siento cariño por Arty…—dijo mientras me volvía a tomar de la mano._

—_¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo que hubiera pasado si ustedes dos no hubieran terminado?—pregunte temerosa y esperando su respuesta._

—_Sinceramente no he pensado en eso, probablemente seguiría en el equipo…—contesto acomodándose en el sofá y observando el techo._

—_Probablemente yo seguiría con la Colmena.—susurre con un deje de tristeza y con la cabeza gacha, me había enamorado demasiado que tenía miedo de todo… me sentía insegura cuando Kid Flash coqueteaba con varias chicas, sentía que en cualquier momento él correría para quedarse con una de ellas, una que fuera perfecta y hermosa para él… y luego yo… yo no sabría qué hacer, no quería imaginar mi vida sin él, simplemente no podría imaginar cómo serian las cosas. En ese momento sentí como Wally me rodeaba con sus brazos._

—_Pero sabes, si no hubiéramos terminado… no tendría a mi amuleto de la suerte en este momento.—dijo Wally abrazándome con mas fuerza mientras yo le devolvía el abrazo y me acomodaba en su pecho. _

—_Qué manera más original de matar el momento romántico, solo me hubieras abrazado…—comente rodando los ojos._

—_Nah… mejor te hubiera robado un beso.—respondió haciéndome sonrojar. _

—_Idiota.—murmure dándole un beso en la mejilla. _

Recordé esa estúpida conversación que tuve con el idiota mientras caminaba por la carretera vacía. ''Seguramente en este momento Wally ha de estar con ''Arty'' festejando o haciendo saber qué cosas.'' Me dije mientras veía al cielo que estaba pintado de colores grisáceos, al menos disfrutaría de este viaje, me dedicaría a olvidar y a iniciar mi nueva vida…

* * *

><p>Veía el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la sala, solo dos hora, dos hora habían pasado desde que llame a Robín… ''¡¿Por qué cuando quiero que el tiempo pase más rápido se pasa más lento?!'' me preguntaba mientras seguía observando el reloj, las agujas parecían no moverse y eso era lo que me tenia desesperado. Asi que me levante y salí corriendo hacia la torre, tenían que ayudarme a encontrar a Jinxy… en menos de cinco minutos me encontraba en la torre, ningún titán se encontraba despierto… entonces hice sonar la alarma esperando a que entraran a la sala, el primero en entrar fue Robín que al verme solo negaba con la cabeza.<p>

—Viejo… ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Chico Bestia con los ojos somnolientos.

—Bro, más te vale que sea para algo importante.—dijo Cyborg cruzado de brazos.

—¡Amigo Kid Flash! ¿Por qué no trajiste a nuestra amiga Jinx?—pregunto Starfire con curiosidad.

—De eso quería hablarles… no sé en donde esta Jinx.—dije preocupado, Starfire estaba sorprendida y se tapaba la boca con una mano.

—Kid Flash…no podemos iniciar una búsqueda, tenemos que continuar con la misión.—explico Robín poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

—¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Solo estas tan concentrado en la misión que ni siquiera te importa lo que le pudo haber ocurrido a Jinx!—respondí alzando la voz de lo molesto que estaba por el comportamiento de Robín.

—Escucha… y trata de entender, ella ha de estar haciendo una de sus locuras.—contesto el mini Batman.

—¿y si la secuestraron?—le pregunte preocupado.

—Si la secuestraron hubieran dejado una carta o te habrían llamado para pedir dinero o algo por su rescate.—dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros.—La opción de un secuestro es desechada.

—¿Y si la están torturando los de la Hermandad del Mal?—pregunte asustado.

—Ellos están congelados.—contesto Raven de manera monótona.

—¡Ves! Ella está haciendo una locura… regresara pronto, tranquilízate.—dijo Robín.

—Tú no la conoces…—susurre enojado de que mi mejor amigo no quisiera ayudarme en buscar a mi novia.

—Sí, tienes razón, no la conozco… solo sé que ella está lo suficientemente loca como para hacer más de alguna estupidez. Entonces, ya que la conoces demasiado danos unas cuantas pistas para saber a dónde se fue a meter Jinx.—respondió Robín enojado y fue ahí donde caí en cuenta que… yo no la conocía tan bien como creía, sabía que era inteligente, creativa, coqueta, sarcástica y fuerte… pero no sabía nada más, estuve faltando a nuestras citas por misiones que tenía que cumplir, me dedique a coquetear haciendo que solo conociera a la Jinx celosa, había pasado más tiempo con Artemisa que se me olvidaban los planes que tenia con Jinx, no me había tomado el tiempo suficiente para conocerla mejor, esto era tan frustrante… no conocía hasta donde podía llegar Jinxy, no sabía de lo que ella era capaz de hacer… y eso era lo que más me asustaba… imaginar que ella haya hecho alguna locura como dice Robín.—Y bien Kid… ¿A dónde se fue a meter Jinx?—volvió a preguntar, esperando mi respuesta.

—No lo sé…—susurre con la cabeza gacha, totalmente decepcionado de lo que estaba pasando.

—En ese caso, solo nos queda esperar a que aparezca.—dijo el líder.—Bueno Titanes, vayan a descansar… más tarde continuaremos con la misión que nos asigno Batman.

* * *

><p>¡Finalmente! Después de caminar y tomar un autobús por casi seis horas, finalmente había llegado al supermercado, entre rápidamente, pare en donde se encontraba el cajero automático y saque el dinero necesario de la tarjeta de crédito del idiota. Me dirigí a la sección de comida, puse en la canasta barritas de cereal, bebidas energéticas, galletas y unos paquetes de m&amp;m's. Luego me dirigí a la sección de cosméticos y productos para el cabello, tome una caja de tinte para cabello y maquillaje necesario. Después compraría unos lentes de contacto y algo de ropa… llegue a la caja y entregue las cosas que llevaba.<p>

—Son cuarenta dólares.—dijo la señora después de poner todas las cosas en unas bolsas.

—Si… aquí tiene.—respondí dándole el dinero y ella me entregaba las bolsas donde se encontraba todo lo que necesitaba…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ya ven! Estoy muy sentimental con solo decirles que llore mientras escribía este capítulo, no me sorprendería que ahora solo me dedicara a escribir este tipo de género… díganme que les pareció el capitulo, espero sus Reviews. XD<strong>


End file.
